wrestlepediafandomcom-20200214-history
WWE European Championship
WWE European Championship.png Euro Title Christian.jpg Euro Title Earl.jpg Euro Title HBK.jpg Euro Title sHANE.jpg Euro Title Hardy.jpg The WWE European Championship was a championship competed for in World Wrestling Entertainment. During the late 1990s and early 2000s, multiple wrestlers held the European and WWE Intercontinental Championships within short spans of each other, and three held both simultaneously, becoming "Eurocontinental champions". Established in 1997 as the "WWF European Championship", the title incurred a brief hiatus in 1999 due to then-champion Shane McMahon's desire to retire an "undefeated champion", before finally being unified with the WWE Intercontinental Championship in 2002. Despite its name, only two holders were actually from Europe: the British Bulldog and William Regal. It became a prominent singles title of the Attitude Era, held by Shawn Michaels, Triple H, Chris Jericho, Owen Hart, Eddie Guerrero and others. It was contested in the main event of the WWF One Night Only 1997. Videos * Perry Saturn vs Dean Malenko - European Championship - Aug 19 2000 * William Regal vs. Spike Dudley - European Championship - April 8, 2002 Championship Lineage TV Airdates Used where appropriate. * The British Bulldog: March 3, 1997 - WWE Raw * Shawn Michaels: September 20, 1997 - WWF One Night Only 1997 * Triple H: December 22, 1997 * Owen Hart: January 26, 1998 - WWE Raw * Triple H 2: March 17, 1998 - WWE Raw * D'Lo Brown: July 20, 1998 - WWE Raw * X-Pac: September 21, 1998 - WWE Raw * D'Lo Brown 2: October 5 1998 - WWE Raw * X-Pac 2: October 18, 1998 - WWF In Your House 25 * Shane McMahon: February 15, 1999 - WWE Raw Deactivated — April, 1999 * Mideon: June 21, 1999 - WWE Raw * D'Lo Brown 3: July 25, 1999 - WWF Fully Loaded 1999 * Jeff Jarrett: August 22, 1999 - WWE SummerSlam 1999 * Mark Henry: August 23, 1999 - WWE Raw * D'Lo Brown 4: September 26, 1999 - WWE Unforgiven 1999 * The British Bulldog 2: October 28, 1999 - WWE SmackDown * Val Venis: December 12, 1999 - WWE Armageddon 1999 * Kurt Angle: February 10, 2000 - WWE SmackDown * Chris Jericho: April 2, 2000 - WWE WrestleMania 16 * Eddie Guerrero: April 3, 2000 - WWE Raw * Perry Saturn: July 23, 2000 - WWF Fully Loaded 2000 * Al Snow: August 31, 2000 - WWE SmackDown * William Regal: October 16, 2000 - WWE Raw * Crash Holly: December 2, 2000 - WWE Rebellion 2000 * William Regal 2: December 4, 2000 - WWE Raw * Test: January 22, 2001 - WWE Raw * Eddie Guerrero 2: April 1, 2001 - WWE WrestleMania 17 * Matt Hardy: April 26, 2001 - WWE SmackDown * The Hurricane: August 27, 2001 - WWE Raw * Bradshaw: October 22, 2001 - WWE Raw * Christian: November 1, 2001 - WWE SmackDown * Diamond Dallas Page: January 31, 2002 - WWE SmackDown * William Regal 3: March 21, 2002 -WWE SmackDown * Spike Dudley: April 8, 2002 - WWE Raw * William Regal 4: May 6, 2002 - WWE Raw * Jeff Hardy: July 8, 2002 - WWE Raw * Rob Van Dam: July 22, 2002 - WWE Raw Unified — July 22, 2002 — with the WWE Intercontinental Championship See Also WWE Championships